Lovelykit's Prophecy
by Swiftmist of Shadowclan
Summary: I had to repost this, I posted this a while ago but because I put the all caps warning in the title it was taken down anyway, this is a purposely made trollfic remember that.
1. Prologue

**Hello my loyal fans, Crescentclaw here and today I'll be writing a trollfic…on purpose, Yay, you have my permission to do commentaries on this so let's get this trollfic moving**

**Crescentclaw: I would do the disclaimer but instead Icesky is going to do it**

**Icesky: why me? **

**Crescentclaw: Because I said so, oh yea I'll need to erase your memories after this cause we're braking the fourth wall**

**Icesky: fine, Crescentclaw doesn't own Warriors….wait erase my memory!**

**Crescentclaw: bye Icesky *waves goodbye, then presses button on her dimensional remote* Anyway on with the story**

_Allegiances_

GREATESTCLAN

Leader: Awesomestar- red tom brown eyes

Deputy: Amazingshine- beautiful golden she-cat, dappled sparkly light brown, crystal clear blue eyes that shine

Medicine cat: Herbknowledge-green tom, dappled dark brown and yellow, herby green eyes

_Warriors_

Beautysparkle: Beautiful long furred golden she-cat, sparkly fur, beautiful shimmery silver splashes, wide almond shaped shimmery golden amber eyes

Bestfighter: brown tabby tom, red marks shaped like stars, amber marks around eyes looks like mask, neon green eyes

Marvelousheart: light brown gold she-cat, teal stripes light velvety purple mark on chest shaped like a heart, marvelous delicately light pink and scarlet eyes

Loyalforever: handsome brown tabby tom, cream splashes, hazel eyes

Apprentice: Kindpaw

Tigerfang: flame pelted tom, black stripes, white paws and underbelly, bright golden yellow eyes, sharp fangs

Apprentice: Nimrodpaw

Wiseheart: Old dusky gray she-cat, silver stripes, white underbelly, forest green eyes

Apprentice: Wishpaw

_Apprentices_

Kindpaw: pure turquoise she-cat, pretty lavender eyes

Nimrodpaw: boring idiotic plain tan tom, boring dull gray eyes

Wishpaw: Pretty black she-cat, dappled silver, midnight blue eyes

_Queens_

Brookshimmer: light brown tabby she-cat, shimmery fur, cream splashes, beautiful ocean clear blue eyes

Kits

Prettykit: pretty cream she-kit, pretty amber eyes

Handsomekit: handsome brown tabby tom, dashing leaf green eyes

Dumbkit: dull tan tom, dull gray eyes

Sunsetsky: sunset colored she-cat (a variety of yellow, orange, pink, red, etc.) beautiful golden amber eyes

Kits

Midnightkit: black tom, midnight blue eyes

Sweetkit: sweet, briar colored tabby she-kit, lovely emerald green eyes

Annoyingkit: annoying, dull pink tom, dull gray eyes

Lovelykit: lovely white she-kit, pink stripes, pink splash on chest shaped like a heart, orchid pink star pattern on tail, minty teal blue underbelly, and beautiful scarlet eyes

_Elders_

Lionstrength: furry golden tom, amber eyes

Starshine: light purple she-cat, white star on forehead left eye is colored molting orange, right eye is colored rainbow

HORRIBLECLAN

Leader: Badstar- bad leader, plain fuzzy red tom, yellow eyes

Deputy: Hopeheart- hopeful, blue-gray she-cat, kind jade green eyes

Medicine cat: Sadlife: tan she-cat, sapphire blue eyes, large scar over left eye

_Warriors_

Loudmouth: loud and talkative dark gray tom, dull gray eyes

Apprentice: Bossypaw

Missingjoy: miserable flame pelted she-cat, jay blue eyes

Apprentice: Dullpaw

Tansyleaf: light brown she-cat, dappled cream, leaf green eyes

Apprentice: Unworthypaw

Sourapple: ginger red she-cat, dappled gold, apple green eyes

Poutyalways: pouty pink tom, pouty dull gray eyes

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Brokensoul: golden tom, dark brown stripes, emotionless dark blue eyes

Pureevil: long furred black tom, crimson red eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

_Apprentices_

Silverpaw: silver she-cat, amethyst eyes

Bossypaw: bossy dark gray almost black tom, dull gray eyes

Dullpaw: dull, dull gray to with dull gray eyes

Unworthypaw: gray tom, ice blue eyes

Shadowpaw: black she-cat, dappled silver, sapphire blue eyes

_Queens_

Oddfacedmisfit: odd faced ginger red she-cat, turquoise eyes

Wiltingrose: rosy red she-cat, dappled the color of dead rose petals, clear blue eyes

Kits

Firekit: flame pelted tom, deaf in left ear, hazel eyes

Stormkit: dark gray she-kit, mute, dark blue eyes

Riverkit: smooth stone gray she-kit, river blue eyes

_Elders_

Uglyface: ugly faced pure white she-cat, amber eyes

Coldthathasfrozenbody: frozen red tom, ice blue eyes

_Prologue_

"The clans are in danger!" A cat who wasn't important enough to be named said. "I know," said Bluster "there is a prophecy, _in a rain of terror that will come, a lovely song shall unite the opposites." "_What does it mean?" The unnamed cat asked clearly too dumb to know. "It means something bad," Bluestar said too embarrassed to admit she didn't know wha the prophecy meant.

_Back in Greatestclan _

Sunsetsky looked at her kits, "Lovelykit is obviously important because she's so perfect and beautiful and talented," Sunsetsky said proudly," I wish I was as pretty as her."

**Remember this is purposely bad cause I'm making a trollfic, it's hard to misspell on purpose, so I wrote this correctly then went back and made the errors, but due to a request I've fixed them ;3**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	2. Kits become apprentices

**Hello, I'm back with more trollfic, Yay, anyway…. question time**

**Sienablaze88: I've fixed it, this shall be a correctly spelled trollfic!**

**Anova: I know, nothing is as bad as that ;3**

**Crescentclaw: let's see who am I going to make do the disclaimer, hm…**

**Apricotpaw: Hi Crescentclaw**

**Crescentclaw: hi Apricotpaw, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Apricotpaw: *scared* Crescentclaw doesn't own Warriors if she did Fallen leaves and Hollyleaf would be canon and Flametail wouldn't have died**

**Crescentclaw: you do the disclaimer good*erases Apricotpaw's memory and sends her back to Moonclan*I love breaking the fourth wall**

"Lovelykit, wake up," Sunsetsky whined, "Mother why are you disturbing my beauty sleep!" Lovelykit shimmered in the sun her lovely white fur and pink stripes, the pink splash on her chest shaped like a heart, the beautiful orchid pink star pattern on her small fluffy tail, her pretty minty teal blue underbelly, her lovely scarlet eyes, and her attractive peppermint scent. "Oh I'm so sorry darling but today is important, it's so important I must disturb the beauty sleep you need to loo absolutely perfect for this extremely important day," Sunsetsky said to her lovely scarlet eyed daughter. Lovelykit then remembered what day it was "OH. MY. STARCLAN," Lovelykit exclaimed with realization "It's time for me and Sweetkit to become apprentices, YAY." "Oh my Starclan, I'm so excited," Sweetkit breathed "How am I related to all of you?" Midnightkit asked depressed like the emo he was. "Mommy," Annoyingkit complained "what about me? It's my ceremony too," "Annoyingkit how could you be so selfish today is your sisters' big day," Sunsetsky cried "I raised you better." "You didn't raise meat all," Annoyingkit exclaimed sadly _I always wanted my mother's love *starts crying*. _"How dare you!" Sunsetsky yowled "just for that I'll have Awesomestar delay your ceremony." "What you can't do that," Annoyingkit exclaimed "Yes she can, mother knows best!" Lovelykit screamed though it was a scream it sounded like a bird singing with a gentle melody carried on wind chimes. "No I don't Lovelykit you do, you are perfect," her mother stated with grace." "Awesomestar delay Annoyingkit's ceremony," Lovelykit ordered "Anything for you Lovelykit you're perfect," Awesomestar smiled then winked _Awesomestar is so handsome _Lovelykit thought. "All cat's old enough to be great please gather around the great tree for a very important apprentice ceremony," Awesomestar said proudly. "It is time for my kits to become apprentices of course we will use the tradition and save the best for last, Midnightkit until you receive the name that represents how great you are you shall be known as Midnightpaw Tigerfang will be your mentor, Sweetkit until you receive the name that represents how great you are you shall be known as Sweetpaw Amazingshine will be your mentor, and lastly Lovelykit until you receive the name that represents how beautiful and perfect you are you shall be known as Lovelypaw because you are perfect I will be your mentor." Awesomestar finished the clan gasped. _Wow my mentor is the clan leader my father and handsome I'm so lucky, but I'm perfect so the clans revolve around me._

**No more spelling errors because it's too hard, I give credit to trollfic writers this is difficult, anyway, bye**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	3. Wars and traitors

**Hi to everyone, yes Lovelypaw thinks her dad is handsome I did it purposely because it's wrong, now question time**

**Redfire: I thought I would die of laughter from your suggestion for Lovelypaw which would be very funny, also thank you for the name suggestion, I haven't picked a name for her but I have a few ideas**

"Come Lovelypaw it's time for your training," Awesomestar giggled.

"HORRIBLECLAN ATTACK!" Badstar shouted Horriblclan ran into the camp and picked up Midnightpaw "Yay take me away from the crazy cats!" Midnightpaw said happily. "Midnightpaw how could you, I EXILE YOU!"

Lovelypaw said crying "Wishpaw get Midnightpaw back, now!" "You just exiled him," Wishpaw said. "How dare you disobey me as punishment I EXILE YOU!" Lovelypaw cried. "It doesn't matter for I am a spy, I can't stay here ant longer," Wishpaw said as she jumped on to Lovelypaw and clawed her then got ready to deliver the killing bite.

"NO YOU CAN'T KILL LOVELYPAW SHE IS PART OF A PROPHECY!" Herbknowledge yowled _"in a rain of terror that will come, a lovely song shall unite the opposites." _Lovelypaw threw Wishpaw off of her "What does it mean?" the pink striped scarlet eyed apprentice asked. "It means you're destined to save the clans," Herbknowledge replied.

"PLEASE SOMEONE KILL ME AND END MY MISERY!" Annoyingkit wailed "It's okay," Sourapple said "you can come live with Horribleclan." "Really?" Annoyingkit asked, "Really," Sourapple answered. "NO ANNOYINGKIT YOU TRAITER I EXILE YOU!"

Lovelypaw screamed Lovelypaw jumped on Annoyingkit and killed him. "Retreat Horribleclan!" Badstar yowled. Horribleclan retreated "Wow Lovelypaw you fought well," Awesomestar complimented "I think it's time we have your warrior ceremony."

**I'd love to read a commentary on this…anyways flame away**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	4. I'm loving love

Chapter 4 I'm Loving Love

"Lovelypaw from this moment on you shall be known as Lovelydream Starclan honors you're beauty and perfection," Awesomestar declared. "Lovelydream, Lovelydream," the clan chanted. After the ceremony Awesomestar came up to Lovelydream "Lovelydream will you be my mate?" "I'd-"Lovelydream started "NO I want to be her mate!" Tigerfang yelled. "I asked first!

Awesomestar countered, "So I've loved her from the first moment I saw her!" Tigerfang returned "Please stop arguing," Lovelydream said appealingly "you can both be my mates, after all sharing is caring." "Okay Tigerfang and Awesomestar said at the same time. "Yay," Lovelydream said in a sing song voice. "Now I'm going on a walk," Lovelydream said enchantingly.

Lovelydream was walking through Greatestclan territory when suddenly a rouge appeared out of nowhere. Lovelydream looked at the rouge he was a ginger red tabby with teal eyes. _Wow this she-cat is so kawaii her pure white fur, her pink stripes, the orchid pink star pattern on her short fluffy tail, that minty teal blue underbelly, the pink splash on her chest shaped like a heart, her attractive scarlet eyes, and her delightful peppermint scent _the rouge thought "My name is Sparrow," the rouge said. "I'm Lovelydream," Lovelydream said "You're kawaii," Sparrow said "I love you." "I love you too," Lovelydream said thinking it was love at first sight.

Lovelydream returned from her walk the next day when she entered the camp there was pain "MY KITS ARE COMING!"

**This is wrong in so many levels because, she was made a warrior the same day she was made an apprentice, she became mates with her father, she has another mate, she got a third mate that night, in the morning she's having kits, meaning she's still six moons old**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	5. Kits?

**You know I only write chapters when I'm bored….I get bored a lot**

Chapter 5 Kits?

"MY KITS ARE COMING!" Lovelydream screamed there was crimson red blood everywhere then five kits. Awesomestar and Tigerfang raced over to her "They're my kits right?" Awesomestar asked "I think they're mine," Tigerfang giggled. "Actually they're mine," Sparrow said walking into the camp the clan gasped. _None of them are my kits father, I'll just lie _Lovelydream thought "Yes Sparrow is the father," Lovelydream said warmly "WHAT!" everyone in the clan screamed.

"He is my third mate," Lovelydream said innocently. "Oh okay if you love him then it's all good," Awesomestar said awesomely. "What to name them? This one will be named Scarletkit," she said pointing to a she-kit with fluffy pure white fur, scarlet eyes, and white ear tufts "this one's Perfectkit," she said pointing to a perfect looking kit with teal fur, white stars, emerald green eyes and orchid pink crowns. "Then we have Lightningkit," she said pointing to a storm gray tom with striking blue eyes 'there's Snowkit," she said pointing to a pure white tom with a peppermint scent, emerald green eyes, and white ear tufts. "Lastly we have Starkit." Lovelydream concluded pointing to a purple kit with a white star on her forehead, a molting orange left eye, and a rainbow right eye.

"I love them all," Lovelydream said. But the beautiful moment was ruined "HORRIBLECLAN ATTACK!" Badstar yelled. "Protect my precious kits! Lovelydream cried _even if some cat dies as long as me and my beautiful precious kits are fine I can live with the guilt _Lovelydream thought.

"You don't deserve kits you selfish piece of fox-dung," Shadowpaw said disapprovingly "Shadowpaw," Lovelydream said as she realized there were more cats there "Wishpaw and Silverpaw too." "We got our warrior names," a silver amethyst eyed she-cat stated firmly "I am now Silversky." "Shadowflower," Shadowpaw mumbled "Wishberry," Wishpaw stated.

Silversky then grabbed Lightningkit, Shadowflower grabbed Scarletkit, and Wishberry grabbed Snowkit "GIVE ME BACK MY KITS, YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS OF MY PERFECTNESS AND BEAUTY!" Lovelydream yowled Silversky, Shadowflower, and Wishberry raced off out of the Greatestclan camp carrying Lightningkit, Scarletkit, and Snowkit "NNNNNOOOOO!" Yelled Lovelydream

**Hm, I'm thinking about 10 chapters total plus the epilogue**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	6. Lovelydream does what she wants

**I can't wait to right the epilogue I already have it planned out**

Chapter 6 Lovelydream does what she wants

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Yelled Lovelydream. "AWESOMESTAR I NEED TO BE LEADER TO SAVE MY PERFECT BABIES!" "No I don't want to go back to being just a warrior," Awesomestar said. "Also when a leader dies the deputy becomes leader," Amazingshine pointed out.

"I MUST BE DEPUTY THEN!" Lovelydream yowled as she jumped on Amazingshine and killed her. "NO MY DEPUTY!" Awesomestar yelled "It's okay Awesomestar I still love you," "Then everything's good," Awesomestar said awesomely.

"Lovelydream I name you deputy of Greatestclan!" Awesomestar said happily. "Lovelydream, Lovelydream!" The clan chanted "NOW GREATESTCLAN I CALL WAR WITH HORRIBLECLAN, CHARGE!" Lovelydream ordered. "WAIT! I WANT TO HELP!" An unknown cat shouted, "BECAUSE I'M THE KITS' FATHER!" The clan gasped "Snowtuft!" Lovelydream cried "this is true you are the father." "YOU LIED TO ME," Sparrow yowled, "WHAT DID I EVER SEE IN YOU, YOU ARE UGLY NOT JUST ON THE OUTSIDE BUT ALSO THE INSIDE YOUR HEART IS HIDEOUS!" "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" Lovelydream shouted "I EXILE YOU!" "I was leaving anyway!" he said as he left the camp.

"MOMMY!" Perfectkit and Starkit cried, "Where are Snowkit, Scarletkit, and Lightningkit?" "Horribleclan took them," Lovelydream stated "Horribleclan is full of meanies." "Let's go Greatestclan," Lovelydream ordered. And with that Greatestclan charged over to Horribleclan to begin war.

**There was a lot of yelling in this chapter, and Lovelydream is still 6 moons old, she was made an apprentice when she was six moons old that same day she became a warrior, the day after she had kits and became deputy, ALSO Snowtuft (of the Darkforest)** **is the father, Stargleam has Hawkfrost, and Empressglitter has her 'Broken-baby' so Lovelydream gets Snowtuft;3**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	7. The death of a leader

**I'm sorry for not updating, and if you reviewed, favorite, or followed I'm sorry it's gone, this was taken down due to my warning in the title because it was in caps, also I really have no plot so I don't update daily, anyways on with story.**

Chapter 7 The death of a leader

Greatestclan arrived in Horribleclan's camp and started attacking. Lovelydream charged towards Silversky, "GIVE ME BACK MY AMAZINGLY PERFECT BEAUTIFUL BABIES!" She screamed delicately Lovelydream jumped on Silversky and clawed at her. Wishberry seeing this pushed Lovelydream off of Silversky and pinned her. Badstar looked at Lovelydream, _Lovelydream is so kawaii _he thought "WAIT!" he shouted

"I Badstar leader of Horribleclan change my name back to Badmeanie and make Hopeheart leader of Horribleclan for I have fallen in love with the almighty beautiful amazing awesome perfect Lovelydream." Badstar said, "Lovelydream will you be my mate?" "NO, SHE'S MY, MATE!" Snowtuft yelled he then killed Badmeanie making Hopeheart leader. "Horribleclan is horrible they don't deserve to have a leader," Snowtuft finished as he jumped on Hopeheart and killed her leaving Horribleclan leaderless.

"RETREAT GREATESTCLAN, RETREAT!" Awesomestar screamed as Greatestclan left. "AWESOMESTAR MAKE ME LEADER!" Lovelydream screamed "not until I finish my reign," Awesomestar said. "IF SHE WANTS TO BE LEADER SHE GETS TO BE LEADER!" Snowtuft screeched as he jumped on Awesomestar and killed him. "Yay now mommy gets to be leader!" Perfectkit and Starkit exclaimed together. "I shall go to the Sparklefountain to get my nine lives," Lovelydream sang. "You deserve to be exiled!" Midnightpaw screeched out of nowhere and then killed Snowtuft.

"NO SNOWTUFT, MIDNIGHTPAW HOW COULD YOU I'M YOUR SISTER!" Lovelydream cried. "First of all its Midnightfall now second of all you can't just kill a leader and get away with it," Midnightfall stated as he ran back to Horribleclan. Lovelydream sighed in despair "I must got to the Sparklefountain to get my nine lives, Snowtuft I name you my deputy," Lovelydream declared.

"I'll watch the kits while you're gone," Snowtuft said then proceeded to kiss Lovelydream for a good hour. And with that Lovelydream went off to the Sparklefountain to receive her nine lives.

**Was that bad enough for you. Anyways flame away ;3**

**-****_Crescentclaw_**


	8. Nine Lives

**I'm going to do this now, you'll understand after you read the chapter, I do not own Starkit's Prophecy or The Glittering Empress, I do not own *shivers* Stargleam, or Empressstar nor do I want to...…QUESTION TIME!**

**Secret: Thank you, I didn't think I could pull it off**

**Guest: I'm glad, that means it's bad**

**Geust: Yay, I can't believe the trollfic is worse than I thought**

**Red fire: that would be funny, but you probably figured out why I put that disclaimer about Stargleam and Empressstar now Red fire**

Lovelydream was at the Sparklefountain and then she jumped into it and started splashing around, "OMS!" Lovelydream squealed "The prophecy is coming true." She then drank some of the beautiful sparkly water from the fountain known as the Sparklefountain. She then fell into a deep sleep and woke up in a beautiful sparkling forest with stars everywhere and a sun that was warm enough to sit on a rock and sleep under. "Are you ready for your nine lives Lovelydream?" A little pink tom asked, "yea," Lovelydream said then realized, "Annoyingkit?" "It's me," Annoyingkit said. "How'd you get in Starclan you are a traitor?" Lovelydream asked then jumped on Annoyingkit and killed him a second time.

"Good job Lovelydream you've already earned two lives," Awesomestar said, "I shall give you your next life." Awesomestar then touched his nose to Lovelydream's forehead, "with this life I give you awesomeness," he said. Lovelydream winced in pain, the life hurt like drowning. "Hi there," a she-cat with a scar on her eye and a chopped up ear said. "Brightheart, you can't give me a life you're too ugly," Lovelydream cried as she leapt onto Brightheart and killed her.

"Good job Lovelydream," a voice too familiar said. "TIGERFANG!" Lovelydream cried as she gave him a kiss on the lips for a good hour. "When you killed Brightheart you earned a life," Tigerfang explained, "you now have five lives, and I'm here to give you one." "I give you the life of love," Tigerfang said. The life felt like lightning. "OMS only three more lives left," Lovelydream squealed beautifully. "I give you the life of amazingness," Amazingshine said, the life felt like dying.

"Hi I'm the amazetastic, beautiful, excellent, majestic, perfect, great, gorgeous, Empressstar," Empressstar said majestically, "I give you the live of beauty and gorgeousness." The life hurt like fire. "For your final life I the all amazing and powerful Stargleam give you the life of perfection," Stargleam sparkled. That life didn't hurt it felt like her being so perfect that she was crowned queen of the clans. "Like remember the prophecy _in a rain of terror that will come, a lovely song shall unite the opposites." _ Stargleam shimmered, "you need to, like, unite the, like, clans and, like, become there, like, queen."

"I will," Lovelydream said. "Then I name you Lovelystar," Stargleam twinkled. "Lovelystar, Lovelystar, Lovelystar!" Starclan chanted "I'm awesomesauce," Lovelystar whispered as she started to wake up.

**YES IT'S ALMOST OVER! Sorry about that but this trollfic is almost over, so I won't lose anymore brain-cells soon enough, I have been wondering how I haven't lost my mind and sanity, anyway favorite, follow, and REVIEW**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	9. Lovelyempire

**I'm so sorry guys, my computer was having connection problems, so I wasn't able to post, so I'll try to make this chapter worse than usual**

Chapter 9 Lovelyempire

Lovelystar woke up at the Sparklefountain "OMS!" she glimmered "I'm now the most perfect, beautiful, amazing, amazetastic, fantastic, gorgeous, and spectacular cat to ever walk in this hideous forest!" Lovelystar blinked then was back at Greatestclan camp. "Like I name Tigerfang deputy and Snowtuft co-deputy," she sang like a wind-chime in the softest breeze that echoed the sound of beautiful birds singing until the moon-rose to reflect in the cherry-blossom hollow's lake and cast it's shadow dark upon the ugly and traitors. "KK," They said at the same time. "Lovelystar it's time for the gathering," Sweetpaw said, "I know but first Sweetpaw I name you Sweetsparklinglightthatreflectsmoonrise!"

"Sweetsparklinglightthatreflectsmoonrise! 

"Sweetsparklinglightthatreflectsmoonrise! 

"Sweetsparklinglightthatreflectsmoonrise!" 

The clan chanted as they all boogied on down to the gathering spot, Starlight-twinkle-rose-valley

When Greatestclan reached Starlight-twinkle-rose-valley, Horribleclan was already there. Lovelystar jumped onto the glittery-purple-rainbow-berry-tree, and then started talking "perfect cats of my own clan and other cats that are hideous from Horribleclan, I was given a prophecy _in a rain of terror that will come, a lovely song shall unite the opposites_." It's about Lovelystar," Brookshimmer a queen from Greatestclan gasped. "Yea so I now deem myself supreme ruler of the clans!" Lovelystar's voice echoed through the forest. "All hail Lovelystar!" both clans shouted together, "we are now Lovelyclan no we are not a clan we are an empire and I am your empress and queen I am the law we are now Lovelyempire!" "No you will not become leader not if I have anything to say about it!"

**One more chapter then the epilogue, who is this person who objects to Lovelystar's rule of terror, and what is the truth that Starclan is hiding, IDK, no really I don't I'll come up with something when I write the next chapter, anyways flame away ;3**

**_-Crescentclaw _**


	10. The Truth

**I'm going to finish the story today, my brain can't take it anymore**

Chapter 10 The Truth

"Who said that?!" Lovelystar questioned "ME!" a storm gray tom with striking blue eyes said with fury. "Lightningkit?" Lovelydream asked surprised that her oldest kit and the heir to the throne would question her reign. "It's Lightningpaw, that goes for Snowpaw and Scarletpaw as well," Lightningpaw stated firmly "and me, Snowpaw, Scarletpaw, Midnightfall, Silversky, Shadowflower, and Wishberry are not going to tolerate this disgrace of a clan you have created."

"Perfectkit, Starkit I name you Perfectdiamond and Starruby now get those traitors of littermates!" "Yes mommy," Perfectdiamond said in a sing-song voice as she attacked followed by Starruby. "Snowtuft, Tigerfang, Sweetsparklinglightthatreflectsmoonrise, attack," Lovelystar shined. Lovelystar then launched herself into battle Perfectdiamond was fighting Scarletpaw, Starruby was fighting Snowpaw, Snowtuft was fighting Midnightfall, Tigerfang was fighting Wishberry, Sweetsparklinglightthatreflectsmoonrise was fighting Shadowflower, and Lovelystar was in a fight with Silversky.

"Give up Silversky, you'll never defeat me for I am perfect and amazing and beautiful and gorgeous," Lovelystar said beautifully. "I would rather die than give in to you," Silversky retaliated. The fight was progressing and Horribleclan was winning until Beautysparkle, Bestfighter, Marvelousheart, Loyalforever, Wiseheart, Kindpaw, and Nimrodpaw showed up and then Greatestclan was winning then the fight became equal when Brokensoul, Sourapple, Unworthypaw, Tansyleaf, and Missingjoy showed up and to Lovelystar's horror Sparrow who fought against her.

"Oh no we might lose!" Sweetsparklinglightthatreflectsmoonrise cried with horror. "We won't lose," Lovelystar dazzled, "for we are Lovelyempire." And of course Lovelystar was right all the cats from Horribleclan who fought retreated and ran away to become rogues and the cats that didn't fight didn't have a chance to run. "Cats of Lovelyempire, I have a way to categorize our empire," she said with delight, "Lovelyempire will have two clans in it but will be one at the same time, horribleclan is now Emeraldclan and Greatestclan is now Sapphireclan and when a cat becomes leader they will not get a star instead a lovely because getting a star is only if you become the empress queen when a cat becomes leader they will name a deputy and a co-deputy, so when the deputy becomes leader they already have a deputy and the leader gets to select a co-deputy."

"Hold it right there," Lightningpaw said bursting through the entrance of Emeraldclan camp, "the prophecy you heard was fake the real prophecy is _lightning will strike in a silver sky shadowed flowers will lose their scarlet leaves_ _a sparrow will come and land on a berry that only shows up at midnight, the snow once good will fall with the lovely song that was to put the clans to sleep_." "You are a liar!" Lovelystar screeched beautifully "I speak the truth," Lightningpaw said wisely. Lovelystar gave a gorgeous battle cry and ran to Lightningpaw to destroy him.

"Lightningpaw no!" Silversky shouted as she pushed him out of the way and was hit by Lovelystar instead. "Lovelystar repeatedly clawed at Silversky and knocked her unconscious then prepared to give her the killing bite. "I'm going to kill you!" Lightningpaw said fuming with anger and hatred. He then leaped at Lovelystar he then got ready to kill Lovelystar. And as she died a not so lovely death she managed to choke out three terrifying words, "I will return," with that Lovelystar closed her scarlet eyes for the last time.

**How was the 'finale' chapter next is the epilogue where something odd if found out at the end ;3**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	11. Epilogue

**Finally the epilogue, this will have sequel that will NOT be a trollfic, I need to make a sequel because of Lovelystar's last words anyway you'll understand more of the NON-trollfic sequel after reading this epilogue **

Epilogue

After everything that happened Midnightfall became leader and renamed Horribleclan Nightclan and Greatestclan Dayclan he then made Tigerfang leader of Dayclan and he lead Nightclan. Lightningpaw eventually became a great warrior by the name of Lightningstrike that was looked up to by apprentices for his bravery and even became deputy, Scarletpaw became Scarletleaf, and as the prophecy foretold Snowpaw fell with his mother Lovelydream because he was being coached by her in dreams and eventually was exiled before receiving his warrior name.

Sparrow decided to stay with Nightclan and became Sparrowheart he and Shadowflower had three kits two toms and a she-kit, one tom was called Snowkit in honor of the cat who drifted off the right path, the other tom was Hopekit in honor of the former deputy who was killed by Snowtuft, who by the way went back to the darkforest apparently he didn't love Lovelystar or his kits he was just in it for the freedom. And the she-kit was named Applekit in honor of the first apple tree in the territory growing apples for the first time since the clans came to the territory when she was born so it was if it was a sign of happiness and joy. Wishberry and Scarletleaf both lived long lives as respected elders after they grew old.

And Silversky and Lightningstrike had four kits two she-kits and two toms, one she-kit was named Moonkit the other Meadowkit, the toms were Icekit and Sunkit. Eventually they got their warrior names, Moonblossom Meadowbreeze, Iceeye, and Sunwind. All good things came to an end when a horrible sickness took over Nightclan and Dayclan Silversky and Lightningstrike's kits lead the healthy cats to a hidden valley where they made four new clans. Moonblossom became Moonstar first leader of Moonclan, Meadowbreeze became Meadowstar first leader of Meadowclan, Iceeye became Icestar first leader of Iceclan, and Sunwind became Sunstar first leader of Sunclan.

In the valley the clans thrived for many moons and continued to till this day. "And that is how the four clans were formed," Crescentclaw concluded. "Yea right," Apricotpaw said. "I agree very unbelievable," Winterpaw agreed with her sister. "Come on time for the gathering!" Thornleaf shouted to the three cats. "Coming!" Winterpaw shouted back as she ran to the other cats. "Thanks for telling us the story till we left Crescentclaw," Apricotpaw said as she hurried to catch up with her sister. Crescentclaw then also got up to catch up to the cats that left.

At the Gathering

"Cats of all clans!" Froststar leader of Iceclan said "a rogue was found in are territory with an odd colored kit she gave us the kit and told us her name and to take care of her!" Yowls of disapproval were heard among from cats from any clan. "Iceclan cannot raise this kit her pelt is not dense enough to hunt or survive in our icy forest, her pelt is sleek like water," Froststar said. "I know you're saying Moonclan should take the young kit because of the way you described her fur," Nightstar leader of Moonclan said, "sleek like the water, I accept for Moonclan does need more warriors." Yowls of protest could be heard from the Moonclan cats. "Silence! We need new warriors and we cannot just abandon this kit," Nightstar shouted, "now tell me what the rogue said the kit was named?" Froststar answered with brief hesitation, "Lovely."

**Make sense now she said I will return, she was reincarnated, the sequel will NOT be a trollfic because Moonclan, Sunclan, Iceclan, and Meadowclan are the clans that Crescentclaw is from, those are my OC's four great clans, so yea ;3**

**_-Crescentclaw _**


End file.
